


Paradise

by bettyjuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bughead Marriage, Cheryl isn’t in this, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hal is a good guy, Jason sucks, M/M, Mean Alice Cooper, archie doesn’t exist in this, bughead - Freeform, bughead pregnancy, hal is chill tho, my first story so enjoy, the blossoms and coopers are NOT related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyjuggie/pseuds/bettyjuggie
Summary: I don’t really know what to write. But i have a really good idea on what i want the story to be. So maybe, you will enjoy it too.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper & Polly Cooper, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica walked up to Betty's apartment door, and knocked loudly. 

She waited outside for a couple of minutes until Betty opened the door in a large t-shirt and panties. 

"Sorry, I know I said that I would stop by yesterday night to talk, but I got distracted." Veronica said slightly laughing. Betty rolled her eyes. "It's fine, I got a lot of sleep last night. But why are you here at 8 in the morning." 

Veronica walked past betty's door entrance with her heels loudly clicking against the hardwood floor. "I didn't sleep last night, and I got bored because Sweets left early for 'serpent business',so I decided to stop by and see my favorite bestie." She said sitting down. 

Betty sat in-front of her, and grabbed Veronicas hands. "V, I'm glad that you thought of me, but I was sleeping." Veronica looked up at Betty's eyes. "Sorry B, but you said last night. That you wanted to talk about something serious." Betty's mood changed from happy to sad. 

Betty stood up and started pacing around the living room, "My mom called, she asked about Jughead again. I told her that Jughead was in my life, but now as the family vacation is coming up. She wants to meet him. She wants to meet Him!!" Betty was starting to raise her voice at the thought of her mother. Veronica stood up and grabbed her hands before she started to dig at her palms. "Betty, isn't that a good thing? The next step in your relationship would be meeting your parents." Veronica said calmly.

"Ronnie, you know my mom. She's not gonna be nice to him and i know he can take it but I don't know if I can take it." Betty said sadly. Veronica hugged Betty tightly. "V, I can't breathe." She said breathily. Veronica let go and once she did the door opened to reveal a tall, sexy man from bettys perspective. "Ok, well i will leave you guys alone. Bye B! Bye Jughead." Veronica walked out the door, turning around to look at Betty and widening her eyes to tell her, that her mom called. Betty nodded her head. Veronica closed the door and saw Sweet Pea standing outside by her car. She ran up to him and kissed him softly. 

———————————————————————  
Jughead opened the door to see Veronica and Betty standing in the doorway. Betty's eyes were glossy, when veronica closed the door. Jughead walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest. "Betts, what's wrong?" He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, "My mom wants to meet you, but i don't know if i'm ready for her to judge us being together." He looked at her eyes. Her emerald-green eyes met up with his blue ocean eyes. "Whatever your mom has to say, won't affect us. I will still love you baby."  
He meant what he said. He wasn't going to go anywhere. He picked her up bridal style and listened to her giggles. He walked into their bedroom and put her on the bed. "Pick a movie, what do you feel like watching? We are having a cuddle day." Betty looked at his face and just said "Scream, The original." He put the movie on and cuddled next to her. She laid her head on his chest and tangled their legs together. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling. 

————————————————————————  
The next day, Betty and Jughead were packing to go to the Coopers Vacation Home. They had to drive from New York City to a small beach outside of Riverdale. Betty said that it should take at least 5 hours. Veronica stopped by, and said good luck and left because she was busy with her business. They got in the car and drove the way there. Once they were in front of the traditional cooper vacation house, Betty stood there gripping Jugheads hand. "I'm scared, what if-" Jughead cut her off "Nothing is going to happen between us, we are not our parents. I love you and nothing is gonna change that." "I love you too Juggie!" Betty started to walk slowly but not slow enough. Alice saw her youngest child through the window and opened the door. She hugged her daughter, but when she let her go. She turned her head towards the boy standing next to her daughter. “You just be Jug-head.” She said offensively. He held out his hand to shake hers, but she just turned around and walked inside. Betty grabbed his hand and shook it, so he didn’t feel awkward. “There you go.” she said giggling. “Thank you m’lady!” Jughead said in a humorous voice. They walked into the house together. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them while Hal was sitting on the couch enjoying a beer. Betty nudged him towards her dad. He walked over to meet her dad while she walked into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting there looking at her with a hint of anger in her eyes. Betty sat in front of her mother. “So, i wasn’t expecting his arms to be covered in tattoos.” Alice was heaving with anger. “He doesn’t have that many, he only has like 7 tattoos. Which isn’t a lot.” Betty said confidently. Alice stood up and walked up the stairs, making betty follow her. Betty followed behind not closely. You could fit a meter stick in between them. She walked into the master bedroom and slammed the door and started to yell at betty. 

————————————————————————  
Jughead heard the door slam then yelling of voices. Hal handed him a beer, he politely accepted. “It’s nice to meet you Jughead. I hope you are a good guy.” Jughead nodded. “I sure hope i’m a good guy.” He said laughing. They started to get along, he sat there for 30 minutes until they heard a door open. Jughead slightly smiled at Hal and walked upstairs grabbing their bags. He walked into a room where he saw a figure with blonde locks of hair. He stood in the doorway, putting the bags down. She turned around, and saw him. He saw the tear stained face with red eyes. She reached out to him and he walked towards her and let her breakdown in his arms. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt. She snuggled further into his chest. “Juggie, can we just go to sleep?” She asked weakly. He nodded and picked her up, she put her head on his shoulder. Once she lays down, she drags him down with her. He lays his chest to her back, wraps his arms around her body to make her feel protected. She felt safe in his arms, and she drifted off to sleep knowing, she was protected by her man. 

————————————————————————  
The next day they were awoken by two little people slamming the door open and jumping on top of betty. They stopped when they saw someone else. “Juniper, Dagwood. This is Jughead, my boyfriend.” She knew they had no idea what boyfriend meant. I mean they were two. They looked at him and started to pounce on him too. They started yelling at us to get up. And when we finally did, Juniper grabbed Bettys hand and Dagwood grabbed Jugheads hand. When Betty saw her older sister, she hugged her. They haven’t seen each other in a very long time. 

Luckily Jason isn’t going to be there until later, so she didn’t have to deal with Jason looking at her all day. When Polly let go of her sister. She looked at Jughead and smirked. “You must be Jughead. I have heard only good things about you.” Jughead shook her hand. “Glad to finally meet the face of the famous Polly Cooper.” She smiled and looked at her child trying to climb Jugheads leg. “Dag, come on. Let go of Jugheads leg.” She said sternly. “Mommy, I don’t want. I safe by Jug.” Dagwood said smiling at Jughead and Polly. Polly brought him, his breakfast to eat by Jughead. 

Polly brought Betty outside to talk, while Jughead was inside. Gladly, Alice and Hal are in the living room. So they won’t bother Jughead. “Dad told me what happened last night, wanna tell me what you guys talked about?” Polly asked. “She was judging him, already. He walked through the door and she already hated him without even knowing him.” Betty said slightly raising her voice at the thought of it. “She didn’t judge Jason because he has money! But he is a creep!” Polly glared at her sister. “I know Betty, but I can’t leave him because of my children. They need their father!” Polly started to raise her voice as well. 

Polly knew about Jason looking at her sisters ass and chest. She was the only one who believed her. She didn’t love Jason, she was stuck in a marriage with him because she had his children. Who she is so grateful to have, it’s just she wishes that she didn’t have to be stuck with him. He cheats on her with his coworkers, and looks at other woman; and one of them is her own sister. 

“Polly, i know. But at least, mom actually likes your husband. She doesn’t even like Jughead and when she doesn’t like somebody. She doesn’t change her mind about them.” Betty said sadly. Polly wrapped her arm around Bettys shoulders. 

“Well, lets change her mind about him. Shall we?” Polly was hopeful that this would work. 

They walked back inside and found Jughead having both kids over his shoulders. They were laughing so hard while Alice was sending glares at him. 

The kids spotted Polly and reached out for help. 

“Mommy!! Help us!!” The kids laughed. Polly walked over and brushed her hand across theirs. “Oh no, I can’t reach you!” Polly said dramatically. Juniper almost fell down but Jughead caught her before she fell. 

“Wow, you have awesome reflexes.” Polly was shocked on how he caught her daughter. Jughead handed Juniper over to Polly. Her daughter jumped out of her mothers arms. To go get goldfish off the counter. Once Betty and Polly were helping her get goldfish. There was a knock at the door. 

Alice opened the door and engulfed Jason in a hug. She let him in, Juniper and Dagwood ran up to him and hugged him. He picked them up and walked towards Polly and kissed her cheek hello. He put his kids down and they went back to eating their goldfish. Betty stood closer to Jughead when Jason walked in. Jason walked up to Jughead. 

“And who is this, Betty?” Jason asked with a hint of anger in his voice. “This is my boyfriend, Jughead.” She was gripping Jugheads hand very tightly. Jughead gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. Jason held out his hand to shake Jugheads. They shook each other hands. 

Jason turned his head towards Betty and leaned forward to give her a hug but Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist and Jason backed up and rolled his eyes. He walked into the living room and sat by Alice and started talking to her. 

————————————————————————  
They went out to dinner. Jughead wore a red button up shirt with black suspenders and black jeans. Betty wore a floral dress, tight around the chest and it flowed out at her waist. 

“Hello gorgeous” Jughead winked at Betty. “Hello Handsome” Betty giggled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her gently with a lot of passion. Alice cleared her throat. Jughead and Betty pulled away and saw that everyone was looking at them. They walked out the door laughing quietly. 

They took two cars. Alice and Hal took the grandkids in their car while Polly and Jason came with Betty and Jughead. Once they got to the restaurant, Betty stepped out of the car and stood there waiting for Jughead to end his call with his dad. Jason walked past her and his hand gripped her ass. She grabbed his hand and glared at him. She let go of his hand when she saw Jughead get out of the car; she walked towards him and didn’t leave his side till they were seated. 

The waiter was getting their food orders, when he made it to Betty, she was about to order pasta when Alice coughed, and said “remember your weight”. Betty just ordered a side salad while Jughead ordered exactly what Betty wanted. She put her hand on his knee to calm her nerves. But Jason was still looking at her. 

Their food came and Jughead gave her a fork and pushed the plate of pasta in between them. “I won’t be able to finish all of this wanna help me?” he said smiling. Betty nodded and put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. They ate the food ignoring the glares from Alice. 

When they got back to the house Jug and Betty cuddled up against the couch while watching a movie with Polly and the twins. Polly took the twins upstairs and came back down with Jason. He sat by Polly but closer towards Betty. Betty scooted closer to Jughead. Jughead put his hand under her butt and pulled her onto his lap. He put his chin on her shoulder and she leaned back now more comfortable that she was closer to her boyfriend then the man she hated the most. 

They spent the next couple of hours, watching horror movies but the last one. Betty turned her body around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jughead knew by the kiss, she was horny and wanted to go upstairs. He turned his head towards Polly and Jason while Betty was kissing his neck. “We are going to go upstairs. See you guys tomorrow.” He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Have fun you guys! Remember the fact that my room is next to yours!” Polly said laughing. Polly stopped laughing when she saw Jason’s face. He looked pissed. 

————————————————————————  
Jughead pushed the door open with Betty still wrapped around his waist. He kicked the door closed and locked it. He dropped her gently on the bed and kissed down her neck. She sat up and he unzipped her dress. He pulled it down her legs and saw her red lace bra with matching panties. He let out a grunt. 

“Jesus Betts, you tryna kill me.”He started kissing her chest and reached his hand behind her back and unclipped her bra with his hand. He threw it across the room. “Hey, careful. That bra is comfy.” she said giggling. But quickly that giggle turned into a moan as he was used his tongue on her nipples. He started to kiss his way down her body until he stopped when he reached where she wanted him the most. He pulled her panties down her legs and put them in his back pocket. He came back up to kiss her lips while one hand was holding him up and the other was teasing her. 

“Juggie please!” she moaned quietly trying not to wake her parents or her niece and nephew. 

“What do you want baby?” He asked in a low growl. “Please, Fuck me!” She moaned. 

He leaned back down and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He started to lick her bundle of nerves. She moaned and covered her mouth with her hand. Her other hand gripped his strands of hair. 

He began to pump 2 fingers in her and watched as she was getting close to her orgasm. Her legs began to shake, while she tightened around his fingers. She came around his fingers and he licked them clean. He began to climb back up to her face. She could taste herself while he was kissing her. He took off his boxers and lined up with her entrance. “Speed? Fast? Slow? Hard?” He asked before he pushed in. “I want it fast and hard now!” She said demanding. He thrusted into her hard. She began to moan loudly, she covered her mouth with her hand and gripped her pillows behind her head. After he cummed inside of her. She came around his dick. He fell down beside her, while she came down from her high. She was panting. 

“That was amazing.” Betty said between breaths. “Yeah, it was” Jughead said smugly. Betty smiled. She snuggled into his chest and he pulled her closer. She fell asleep cuddled up in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I know about this story is, it’s gonna be a long one. So hopefully, you are along the ride with me. :)

Betty woke up to her phone ringing on her nightstand. She couldn't move because of Jughead holding her back with his hand. She rolled back out of his grasp. He stirred but didn't wake up. 

She grabbed her phone and saw who was calling. It was Kevin. She got up and grabbed Jugheads button up shirt to at least cover herself if someone was to walk in. She dialed Kevin. 

"Betty Boop, you didn't tell me that you were getting Jughead to meet your parents." He said surprised. Betty laughed at his nickname he called her since freshman year of high school. They are now seniors in college.

"I'm sorry Kev, how did you even find out?"Betty said laughing. "I found out from the one and only, Veronica Lodge." He said like it was obvious. 

"I should have told you, sorry we even drove through riverdale. I promise, I will stop by when we drive back to New York City." Betty definitely wanted to see Kevin again, since he only meet Jughead through FaceTime. Betty met Jughead, Sophomore year of college. They started off as friends but that changed when junior year came around. They have been dating for about 9 months. She never left New York City because she had everything here beside Kevin who she begged to move. But Kevin wanted to stay with Moose so Betty allowed it. 

"Ok good, I miss you! Well I gotta go, Moose is back home from getting breakfast. See you soon. Love ya!" Kevin was excited to see his best friend again. "I love you too Kev." Betty hung up the phone and walked back to the bedroom where Jughead was propped up on his elbows. 

"I have competition with Kevin for your love?" Jughead knew that Kevin was gay and loved Moose but he loved to joke around with Kevin about taking Betty away from him. Betty smiles at Jughead. 

"Of course you don't. Kevin is my best friend, you on the other hand are my lover, so big difference there." Betty said smiling. Jughead made her happy. 

"You look hot in my clothes, you know that?" He said with a smug smirk on his face. "Oh I know, you have said it multiple times." She said stating out the obvious. Betty leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed his shirts collar and dragged her back into bed. 

Right when things started to escalate, the door handle jingled, meaning someone was trying to get in and by the little giggles behind the door. Only meant two people, Juniper and Dagwood. She jumped out from under Jughead and opened the door. They ran in, and tackled Jughead. Polly ran after them, trying to pry them off him. Jughead sat up and dragged them with him. Polly following closely just in case they were done hanging onto him. 

Polly looked at her sister and whispered, "He's a keeper." Betty smiled at her sister and nodded. Jason walked in with Alice and Hal from outside where they talking about who knows what. Dagwood ran to his dad but Juniper stayed attached to Jugheads leg. Polly crouched down and told her to let go but she didn't want. 

"Jun, why don't you let go of Jugheads leg?" Juniper shook her head. "Why not sweetie?" Polly asked worried. "I like Jughead more than daddy." she said in whisper. Only Betty, Jughead and Polly heard her. Polly gasped and Betty dropped her jaw. While Jughead smiled. Betty nudged him trying to tell him to 'wipe that smug grin from your face' without needing to tell him. Polly eventually got Juniper off Jughead, but she started to whine and wiggle in Pollys arms. Polly handed her to Jason and she wiggled even more. Jason put her down and she ran back to jughead almost knocking him down. She reached her arms up asking to be picked up. He picked her up and she relaxed into his shoulder. 

"You know that's my kid, she's supposed to do that with me." Jason said angrily. "Well that's not my fault, that she doesn't want you." jughead said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. That's when Bettys phone was ringing again. She excused herself and answered it. 

"Betty, i need you right now." Veronica said sadly. "Ronnie, what's wrong?" Betty was worried. Veronica was never sad, she had the perfect life. A successful fashion business, she was engaged to sweet pea and an amazing best friend. She was happy but now she wasn't. 

"Betty please, I know you are with your parents. But please come back i need my best friend right now. I don't know what to do." Betty knew what she had to do, she had to be there for her best friend. "I'll be there in a couple of hours, ok?" Betty hung up the phone before veronica could respond. 

————————————————————————  
Betty walked back into the very silent room, everyone was still standing where they were when she left expect for Dagwood who was now eating goldfish on the counter. 

"Me and Jughead have to leave early, sorry but we have too." Jughead looked at Betty with his eyebrows furrowed. "Jun, can you hop down and go to your mommy? I need Jughead." Juniper loosened her grip and reached for her mom. Betty grabbed Jugheads wrist and dragged him upstairs before her mom had anything to say about it. 

"Betts, why are we leaving?" He questioned her. "Veronica needs me, Damn It! I forgot about Kevin. We were supposed to stop by when we were leaving." Betty was started to get pissed at veronicas sudden urgency. Jughead grabbed her shoulders. "Breathe, baby. It's okay. I'm sure kevin would understand if you told him that veronica needed you," Betty nodded and was breathing with Jughead helping her. 

—————————-—————————-—————

They finished packing, and Jughead was putting everything in the car. Juniper was still laying on her mom, but when Jughead came back inside to say goodbye with Betty. Juniper wiggled out of Pollys arms. And ran towards Jughead. He picked her up and gave her a tight hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Betty was hugging her nephew, and then he jumped out of her arms and ran towards Jughead too. The twins were hugging him and they didn't want to let go. 

Betty hugged her sister, then her father. She kissed her mother on the cheek and said goodbye. She just patted Jason on his shoulder. Before, she backed up he pulled her wrist into a hug. The hug lasted 2 seconds before Betty pushed herself off of him. He was smelling her hair to remember her scent. And she hated it. 

Jughead pulled her into his side. He shook Hal's hand and kissed Alice's hand. He ignored Jason, and hugged Polly. She whispered in his ear. "Don't let my family scare you away. I like you and so my dad." Jughead smiled and nodded. Betty was hugging her niece and nephew and kissed the top of their heads. Betty stood up and grabbed Jugheads hand. 

"I'm sorry, that we have to leave early. But I need to." Betty said to her family with a hint of sadness but with some gratitude. "It's fine Betty, now go see what the hell is wrong with Veronica." Polly was stern when she said it. 

They started to drive away and Jughead was waving at the twins. They were laughing and waving back. Jughead grabbed her hand. But she had to call Kevin. She dialed Kevin. He picked up immediately. 

"Betty!! What's up girly?" He said happily. 

"Kev, i'm sorry but i can't stop by. Veronica called me crying and begging me to come back. So I can't stop by Riverdale. And you know, Veronica never cries unless it's important. So i'm so so sorry." Betty was rambling until Kevin interrupted her. "Betts, it's fine. If Veronica called you crying, something is definitely wrong. I can always come to the big city." Betty smiled. "Thank you for understanding, Alright I gotta go. I'll call you later with the details." Kevin hung up the phone. Betty put her phone in a cup holder. They drove the rest of the way, listening to music and singing along.

————————————————————————  
Jughead pulled into Veronica’s driveway and saw Sweet Pea pacing around the porch outside of the front door. Betty jumped out of the car, and ran towards the front door. 

Sweet Peas shoulders relaxed when he saw Betty. He walked towards the front door and opened it for her. 

Betty saw Sweet Pea’s eyes, they were red from crying. She ran inside to see Veronica sitting on the stairs just staring at a wall. 

“V, what’s wrong? You called me panicking and now, Sweet Pea is pacing.” Betty was concerned about her best friend. 

“Betty, if I show you something promise to not tell anyone. If I don’t want them to know, don’t tell them.” Betty furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. Veronica stood up and walked toward her kitchen. She pointed to the table. “Look.” 

Betty walked over to the table in the corner. It was a piece of paper. She looked at Veronica for reassurance. She nodded at Betty. 

Betty picked up the paper and opened it. She skimmed over the words. She put the paper down and pulled Veronica into a hug. “It’s going to be ok, you know that.” Betty was sorry for her friend. Veronica nuzzled her forehead into Bettys shoulder. 

————————————————————————

Sweet Pea opened the door for Betty and she ran in. He closed the door and Jughead was standing at the bottom of the porch stairs with his arm crossed. 

“What happened?” Jughead was concerned about his family. They weren’t related but they sure treated each other like brothers. Sweet Pea nodded his head toward the chair across from his. 

Jughead sat down and prepared himself for any news that could come out of Sweet Peas mouth. 

“If Veronica gets to tell her best friend, I can tell my brother right?” Jughead nodded. Sweet Pea started to talk again and Jughead listened. 

“Ok, so me and Veronica have been trying to have a baby for a long time.” He paused and took a deep breath. Jughead waited for him to continue. 

“We went to the doctor last week, and they took a test to see why we couldn’t make a baby. The results came back last night, but Ron didn’t want to know why. So we waited till this afternoon, and turns out that Veronica can’t have kids,” His voice cracked and his eyes started to water. Jughead stood up and pulled his brother into a hug. They hugged until they heard a distant voice. 

“Alright, well call me if you need me.” Betty walked out the door, reassuring Veronica. 

They turned toward the boys holding each other up. Veronica smiled sadly at her boyfriend. Jughead walked up to Veronica, kissing her cheek. 

“What a gentlemen, looks like Betty is treating you good,” Veronica winked at Jughead. 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and said goodbye. Veronica walked up to Sweet Pea and they wrapped their arms around each other’s waist. They waved goodbye to the couple. 

————————————————————————

Jughead unlocked the apartment door and pushed the suitcases in letting them roll until they hit the couch and stopped. 

He let Betty in and closed the door and locked it. She turned towards him and smiled. 

“Betts? why are you staring at me like that?” To Jughead, it looked like she was staring into his soul. 

“Juggie, can I ask you something?” She was batting her eyelashes at him. He hesitated but nodded. “Great! It’s our last year of college. I’m already working as a journalist and you already published one book, and are writing more,” 

She was smiling very brightly and using her eyes to persuade him. 

“Betty, what are you implying?” She smiled and said very slowly. “I...Want...A...Baby” 

He knew they were financially stable to have a baby, but he didn’t know if he was prepared to be a dad. 

He walked closer to her and put his hands on her upper arm. “Now, what is going on in your head to want a baby? Not to say that I don’t want one. But why now?” He was trying to get answers out of her. 

She smiled and bit her lower lip. “Veronica made me realize that right now is perfect. We are ready, unless you don’t want to be a dad. Omg i didn’t even think of you wanted a kid. I’m not pressuring you to go any-” Jughead kissed her to stop her from talking. He slowly pulled away. 

“I want to be a dad. I always have wanted to be one, and i always wanted to prove my dad that i was going to be a better man then he ever would be. I can do that with you and hopefully with our other children” Betty was tearing up. She smiled. 

“Is that ‘yes betty I want kids’ or a wait till later kinda answer?” She said lightly chuckling. 

“Betts, it’s a yes I want kids like now.” He smiled down at her smiling sad face. She grabbed his face and kissed him with love. It was gentle and slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter then the rest. I have an idea for my next one so please stick with me. I will try to post every other day. :)

Jughead had to get up early, but he forgot to tell Betty last night because they were busy making love. It was perfect and he didn't want to leave but he had to meet his publisher. 

He got dressed and let a note on her phone. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you," He texted his publisher saying he was on his way. 

Betty woke up a little after Jughead left. She stretched her arms to cuddle up to him. 

But she figured out, she was alone. She sat up and tried to listen if anyone was in their apartment. Nothing. It was quiet. 

She picked her phone and saw a note on the screen. 'I had to go meet my publisher, i'll be back soon! I love you so much betts! -Juggie' She smiled at the note and laid back down. 

She fell asleep again, until a knock on the door woke her back up. She grabbed Jugheads button up and only buttoned a couple of them to cover her boobs, and put on a pair of panties and ran to the door. 

She opened the door and was met with a woman with black hair with strands of gray, and a younger woman standing next to her. 

"Hello, May I help you?" Betty had no idea who these people were except she knew that the younger one looked identical to Jughead, just in a girl version. 

The older woman nodded. "Yes, Does Jughead Jones live here?" They knew Jughead. The dots started to connect in her head. 

Oh my god. She was panicking in her head. His mother and sister are standing in front of her while she wasn't wearing pants. She smiled at them and nodded. 

"Oh good, we have the right apartment. And i'm guessing you're just a one night stand since you look like you just got up." The woman looked at Betty, up and down. The younger woman smiled at her. 

The older woman walked right past Betty and sat down at a chair in the dining room. The young woman looked at Betty and held out her hand. 

"I'm JellyBean, but you can call me Jelly or JB. I'm sorry about her, she's not a very good person." Betty was right, she heard about JellyBean and Gladys. 

Gladys left when Jughead was ten with his younger sister. Apparently, Fp was this big bad man, but not anymore. He was a good man from what Betty knew about him and she even met him and she knew that Gladys just wasn't there for the good parts. 

"I'm Betty, I've heard about you." Jelly nodded. 

"I've heard about you too, me and Jughead still talk and he always talks about a very certain blonde that he is in love with." Betty laughed and smiled. "But my mother has no idea who you are. She's only here for one thing, money. She knows Jughead has money and she wants it because her reason is 'i'm his mother, i should be his first priority', I think it's bullshit but whatever." Betty nodded slowly and turned away and walked toward the couch. 

JellyBean and Betty have been talking for a long time until a key jiggled in the lock. Gladys sat up. She was very quiet the whole time, she had been here. 

Jughead walked in the door and immediately locked eyes with Betty. She smirked and he moved his eyes toward JellyBean. 

"Oh my- JB" He dropped his bag and walked very fast towards his little sister. He hugged her tightly until of course Gladys had to ruin it. She coughed and Jughead turned his head until he saw her. He let go of his sister. 

He motioned his head towards his office. Betty knew what he meant and she pulled Jelly with her. Jughead kept his eyes on his mother. 

"What are you here for?" Jughead wasn't in the mood for ordinary small talk. He wanted to come home and spend time with his girlfriend, who he was going to propose too. He didn't have to meet with his publisher, he met with SweetPea to go ring shopping. He met with his publisher last week. 

"Wow, no how are you or even a hello. Just straight to the point ok?" Jughead glared at her. His jaw was clenched. He hated his mother for many reasons and if he knew she was here. He would have gotten here much quicker. 

"Ok son, i-" Jughead interrupted her. "No, you don't get to call me 'son'. You left me, and took my favorite person with you. Whatever you need, i don't care because you didn't care when i needed JB. You need to leave, and don't bother coming back." Gladys took a deep breath. 

"Your not wrong but you know what, this isn't over. JellyBean, Get out here!! And since you wanna turn me down for something i need, i'm gonna take something you need away. Be prepared, and I would watch your blondie." She opened the door and waited for JellyBean and when she saw her. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. 

Betty walked out and looked at Jughead. She tilted her head. He ran over to her and hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe. He was breathing in her scent. He couldn't lose her. She was the only thing keeping him sane. He let her go and he sadly looked down at her. 

“Jug, are you okay? You seemed pretty angry and then when I walked out, you got all soft again.” She was worried, Jughead is usually a pretty upbeat guy around her nonetheless. Around other people, he was a emotionless guy.

“Not really, but you are not going anywhere by yourself. I mean it please,” She looked at him with worried eyes. 

“Juggie, I have a lunch to go to with Veronica today. I can’t miss it and no, you can’t come with me. We need to have some girl talk, and from what I know, you are not a girl.” Jughead chuckled. He let out a sigh knowing Veronica probably has people following her because of her business. 

“Fine, you can go to this lunch. Just where is it?” He would let her go, if he knew how close she would be. “It’s that small italian place by my work.” Now he knew she would be close. 

She smiled at him. She looked at the time and realized, she had to meet Veronica in 45 minutes. 

“I have to get dressed, so you gonna stay out here or come help me?” She giggled at him gladly taking her hand. 

————————————————————————  
Betty walked into the restaurant and saw her best friend silently yelling at a person. She walked up to her and Veronica noticed her presence. 

Veronica looked up at her best friend and motioned for her to sit down. “Sorry, that was one of my employees who decided to give free clothes away to people who purchased more than 15 items. So he’s fired.” Veronica was a stone cold bitch when it comes to her business. 

Betty shook her head at Veronica’s action. They talked about everything that they don’t know about. But Veronica didn’t know one thing. Betty was trying for a child. 

“Hey V, if I tell you something, you have to promise to not be mad at me...” Veronica smiles and nodded her head. 

“Ok, so after you told me that um..” Veronica tilted her head. “Well, me and Jughead are trying... to have a child” Veronicas eyes were glossy and she looked at her best friend. 

“B, I would never be mad at you for that. There are so many options for me to have a kid. I could always live through you. I’m happy for you two.” She smiled at Betty and stood up and gave her a hug. 

————————————————————————  
After Betty waved goodbye to Veronica, Betty walked into her work building to pick up her laptop. She heard someone come in behind her. She just brushed it aside. 

She pushed the elevator button to go to the writer floor. She heard footsteps coming toward the elevator, she just clicked the ‘close door’ button and repeatedly clicked it until the door closed. 

She let out a relief sigh. When the doors opened, she walked fast toward her desk. She pulled out her phone to call Jughead. 

“Jug, thank god. I need you to come get me.” Her voice was shaky and he could tell. 

“Betts, where are you?” Her responses were quick and short. 

“I’m at my work to pick up my laptop. I think someone is here with me.” 

“Ok stay where you are and doing hang up. Grab whatever you need and get downstairs and stay by security.” 

“I’m getting into the elevator, right now.” She clicked the lobby button. 

————————————————————————  
He was down the corner, and he kept making her talk to him. So he knew that she was okay. 

“Oh my god, Jug get here right now!!” Her voice was shaky. 

“What’s wrong? Your with security right?” 

“The security guard is knocked out. Someone knocked him out.” 

He jumped out of the car and ran inside to see her standing there. When he saw a shadow getting closer to her. He got behind the shadow, trying to identify the person before they got too close to betty. 

He punched them in the back of the head, because they were going to knock her out with a crow bar. Betty whipped her head around to see Jughead. 

He turned the unconscious body over and saw that it was him. He was thinking all the possibilities if he wouldn’t have gotten there earlier. He shook his head to stop the thoughts. 

His next thought was ‘what the fuck are we going to do about him? He’s unconscious, not dead so he could just give him to the police but what fun would that be. Although his wife would kill me for torture him.’ 

“You know, we could also go to Riverdale to give him to the serpents,” Betty spoke aloud like she could read his thoughts. He knew that his mother sent him, the one place she would never go would be the Wyrm. 

“Ok let’s go to the Wyrm then.” He picked up him off the floor and dragged him to the car and threw him in the backseat. He dialed Sweet Pea and told him ‘I’m dropping Betty off at your place and you are coming with me.’ and hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will post as much as I can. :)


End file.
